JENUH
by LieShin-Chan
Summary: maafkan shin-chan yang gak bisa bikin summarynya...


JENUH

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Mereka berjalan beriringan, masih dalam bisu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sasuke dan Hinata memang berbeda tapi ada banyak hal yang membuat mereka sama-sama tenggelam dalam diam.

Hinata gadis pemalu yang takan berani memulai perbincangan sementara Sasuke terlahir sebagai seseorang yang tak suka bicara. Meski mereka menghadapi situasi yang membuat mereka ingin berbicara mungkin mereka tak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya. Dan disinilah harus mereka akui jika perbedaan sangatlah diperlukan dalam hubungan

"Aku tak bisa menjemputmu nanti sore!" Akhirnya kalimat itu terlontar dari bibirnya setelah butuh sekitar satu jam untuk memikirkan bolehkah ia mengucapkannya, tentu dengan raut yang masih sama, dingin.

Hinata tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk tak mempermasalahkan dan percakapanpun berakhir sampai disitu, hanya dengan satu kalimat dan satu senyuman yang sungguh tak pernah Sasuke harapkan. Sasuke ingin Hinata sedikit posesif seperti gadis lainnya, namun hal itu tak pernah ia dapatkan dari Hinata.

_Ternyata hati tak bisa berdusta_

_Meski kucoba tetap tak bisa_

_Dulu cintaku banyak padamu_

_Entah mengapa kini berkurang_

"Sakura-chan aku menyukaimu!"

"Berhenti menggangguku baka!"

"Kau kejam!" Samar-samar percakapan antara kedua sahabat Sasuke terdengar, membuatnya mau tak mau kembali mengingat Hinata. Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Hinata saat itu, saat dimana Hinata menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang menjauhinya, ia menyukai Hinata yang gemetar saat ditatap olehnya dan Sasuke menyukai sensasi dihatinya yang tiba-tiba emosi melihat Hinata menyatakan cinta pada Naruto.

_Maaf kujenuh padamu_

_Lama sudah kupendam_

_Tertahan dibibirku_

_Mauku tak menyakiti_

_Meski begitu indah_

_Kumasih tetap saja….Jenuh_

Hinata tak lagi menjadi gadis yang ia cari. Karena Hinata tak lagi menghindar darinya, Hinata tak gemetar saat ia mendekat dan kini tak ada lagi yang membuatnya cemburu karena Hinata tak lagi melihat Naruto.

"Aku harus kerumah Naruto." Alasan singkat Sasuke yang lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan Hinata. Ia tahu Hinata berusaha mengerti dirinya tapi Sasuke tak dapat memungkiri jika kini ia benar-benar muak dengan cara Hinata dan dia bosan dengan kepolosan Hinata. Dia butuh suasana lain, mungkin dengan menaklukan playgirl seperti Ino atau merebut Matsuri kekasih Gaara, apa saja yang penting tak ada lagi kebisuan.

_Tahukah kini kau kuhindari_

_Merasakan kau, kulain padamu_

_Kini kutemukan, hanya cinta saja_

_Sementara kau merasa cukup_

"Aku sudah tak bisa!" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, berusaha mencerna maksud ucapan Sasuke. Ia menatap malam Sasuke mencari penjelasan tapi itu justru makin meyakinkan Sasuke,'dia sudah bukan Hinata yang kumau.' Karena Hinata yang ia gilai takan pernah berani menatapnya.

"Um, bisakah kau perjelas ucapanmu?" Pinta Hinata masih menatap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini terlalu kasar tapi aku benar-benar bosan." Kini malah Sasuke yang menunduk merasa ucapannya keterlaluan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tak seperti dulu lagi dan sejujurnya sudah sejak lama aku lupa perasaan seperti apa yang dulu kurasakan padamu." Hinata kembali tersenyum, mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Diapun tak lagi ingat ketakutan seperti apa yang dulu membuatnya tak berani menatap Sasuke dan dia sendirilah yang telah membuat semuanya terlupakan.

_Maaf kujenuh padamu_

_Lama sudah kupendam_

_Tertahan dibibirku_

_Mauku tak menyakiti_

_Meski begitu indah_

_Kumasih tetap saja….Jenuh_

Memang harus ada rasa takut hanya dengan begitu kita dapat ingat. Begitupun dalam hubungan, mungkin rasa cemburu memang diperlukan karena dengan cemburu Sasuke akan merasa takut kehilangan Hinata dan ketakutan itulah yang akan selalu mengingatkan Sasuke jika ia mencintai Hinata.

"Pergilah!"

_Maaf kujenuh padamu_

_Lama sudah kupendam_

_Tertahan dibibirku_

_Mauku tak menyakiti_

_Meski begitu indah_

_Kumasih tetap saja….Jenuh_

"Apa?"

"Aku mengerti, jadi pergilah cari kebahagiaanmu sendiri." Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tenggelam dalam penyesalan yang lagi-lagi hinggap dihatinya. Andai Hinata bisa lebih kuat seperti Sakura mungkin kini yang Naruto sukai adalah dirinya, andai dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sasuke mungkin dia takan pernah kehilangan Sasuke dan andai dia bisa lebih sempurna dia takan mungkin terlepas dari tiap harapan yang lagi-lagi tak sampai ketangannya.

Bohong bila ia mengatakan tak menyesal, ia sungguh menyesal tiap kali kejadian yang sama terjadi padanya, dia menyesal terlahir sebagai Hyuuga yang lemah, ia menyesal tak dapat mengubah sifat pemalunya dan dia menyesal tak pernah mampu mempertahankan segala yang ia miliki.

Hinata tersenyum miris, melepas kepergian Sasuke", Maaf." Akhirnya mereka tetap sama.


End file.
